Teddy Bear
by vocaloidifytheworld
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are stuck in an amusement park for twenty minutes. So what does Steve do? Why, he wins a giant teddy bear, of course!


The hot sun shone down on Tony's back, making him irritated. _A heat reflecting suit,_ he resolved. _Probably make me another ten million, easy. This is way too annoying to be ignored._

A beep from his phone alerted him to the text message. _B another 20_, it read. His mood darkened as he read it. Another twenty minutes stuck in this hot, noisy park with _Steve_ was exactly what he needed. The person in question wandered over to him, eating some pink fluff on a stick. "We're gonna be stuck here for another half-hour," he said abruptly. "Fury got stuck in traffic." He shook his head. Bad as his mood was, he still pitied the people in front of Fury. Road rage was probably not even a strong enough word. Still, all he wanted to do was _get out of here_. Maybe to a nice, air-conditioned workshop somewhere, where he and Banner could finish working on that stabilizing coat they were working on. "Well, the sooner we can get out of here, the better." He lifted his eyes from the screen, only to find Steve facing away from him, obviously not paying attention. "Steve?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked angrily, red sunglasses reflecting his the sun off his face and making him squint. _Tony Stark doesn't squint_.

Steve smiled, guilty and excited at the same time. "That game over there, it looks fun. I'll be back real quick."

"What, you're just going to leave me alone out here?" He asked, disbelieving that anyone – let alone Steve Rogers – would leave _him_ alone.

"Yup." Steve's smile never left his face as he turned away and started walking towards the arcade game.

"Wha –" His protest was lost as Steve walked out of hearing range. _Whatever,_ he thought irately. _Look at all the craps I give._ He pulled out his phone and started playing Tetris, not even noticing when he lost for the first time in his life. _Let's see how he likes it when I don't pay attention to him later._

His "I obviously don't care attitude" turned to annoyance when he heard kids voices shouting in amazement from the direction of the arcade. _What is he-_

"Tony!" Steve's voice was full of delight.

"What-" He turned around, like he was irritated at Steve interrupting his incredibly important business of…well, losing at Tetris. Which he was. Partially.

"I won the grand prize!" Steve seemed to have been swallowed by a huge, furry mass of…was that a teddy bear? It the biggest teddy bear Tony had ever seen, and for a second, he forgot his righteous anger and just stared at it, almost intimidated by the sheer size. His anger returned a second later as the thought occurred about what Steve was going to _do_ with that…lump of fur.

"So, what, you gonna give that to your girlfriend? Didn't know you had one." He asked casually, trying to disguise the jealousy and hurt that – no, he was most definitely not - _when did he get a girlfriend? WHEN?_

Steve laughed. "Don't be silly, Tony. I don't have a girlfriend." Tony's cool demeanor lifted, and he looked at Steve with surprise and relief. Okay, so maybe he was relieved. "This is for you."

Tony looked down at his feet, glad he was wearing sunglasses. "…You're kidding me, right?"

"Just take it, Tony."

"No, this is like, weird couple stuff couples do with each other, giving each other huge teddy bears…" He trailed off after noticing the odd looks people were giving them.

"That's exactly what we are, so shut up and take it" Steve said pointedly, looking right into Tony's eyes as he did.

"We're – we're a couple?" He spluttered, somewhat happy.

"Yep." Steve promptly shoved the teddy bear into his arms so that it appeared to be hugging him. "Anyway, I've got to go, I promised the kids I'd help them win some toys." As if on cue, a kid shouted Steve's name. Steve smiled. "See?"

"Mmph." He mumbled, voice muted by fur.

Steve looked at him from over the lump. "Are you still mad at me for leaving you alone for five minutes?" He asked, puppy eyes on full blast.

"Shut up, Steve." Tony muttered, flushing.

* * *

A.N. Okay, okay, I admit it. I love Superhusbands 3 This is stolen from 1140716

Sorry for the useless fluff LOL


End file.
